Dark side
by savespot productions
Summary: Luna gets the chance to join the Avengers. That is big for a child of Hades! Can she impress the Avengers, let alone control her inner rage?
1. Luna

"Luna get your butt out here!" yelled Percy from outside my cabin "Chiron needs you!" I pulled on my black sweatshirt and went out of the Hades cabin.

"Fine I'm up!" I yelled "just because your my cousin Percy doesn't mean I won't kill you!" Percy cracked a smile and put his arm around my shoulder.

"Come on ghost queen," he said laughing.

"Alright sea boy," I replied. We walked up to the big house and found Chiron playing cards as usual with Mr. D.

"Hey Chiron what do you need?" I asked cheerfully. Mr.D threw his hands in the air.

"CAN I NEVER PLAY A SIMPLE GAME OF CARDS WITHOUT YOU BRATTS ALWAYS INTERUPTING?" He asked screaming. He stormed off and went to play Pac-man in a corner.

"Luna we need someone to evaluate the avengers they are accepting one camper here and we have chosen you," Chiron said "you are responsible and need the experience." Percy looked surprised and I couldn't help but agree with his face.

"Are you serious?" I asked happily "the Avengers like the ones on TV?" Chiron frowned but nodded and I was in some sort of trance.

"Yeah sure, totally," I said.

"Good they are picking you up today so I suggest you go pack," said Chiron he leaned over and whispered "and Luna try not to have another incident." I frowned but nodded and went to pack my stuff. Percy went somewhere else muttering some excuse I didn't hear. I threw all my belongings into a small duffle, it didn't even budge because I had so little. I slung it over my shoulder and headed towards the border, people saw me leaving but they didn't question me. I sat next to Thalia's tree, and waited.

"Wait what!" said Tony sitting up in his chair at the table "no way I'm letting some teenager into my tower, I already have to put up with him." He pointed at Loki who frowned.

"I think it's a great idea," Steve commented "we need new blood."

"Did you say she was a child of a god?" asked Thor.

"Yes Hades, Greek god of death," said Fury.

"Wait god of death?" groaned Stark "this gets better and better." Everyone rolled their eyes at the over dramatic Stark.

"Is there anything else we should know about her?" asked Natasha who was already planning.

"Yes don't make her angry," said Fury "last thing we need is the dead coming to life."


	2. meeting the avengers

I watched the Avengers stare at me for a while.

"Umm hello?" I said cautiously "I'm Luna daughter of Hades." The big one on the far left smiled at me, I was guessing he was Thor.

"Hello Lady Luna daughter of death," he said making a big show of leaning over and kissing my hand. I blinked and just stared.

"Thanks?" I said "good to meet you too?" I surveyed all of them and sighed. "How about all of you introduce yourselves," I said my voice brimming with impatience. They all snapped out of it and introduced themselves.

"She is a very impatient kid isn't she?" asked a guy with brown hair and a bow. I frowned and took a step towards him.

"Dude I'm freaking A.D.H.D," I said "like most demigods, because my nervous system is wired for battle." He stared at me and laughed.

"I like her," he said "seems to always have a sharp response." I cracked a smile and looked at my new surroundings.

"So can I get my sword from my bag real quick?" I asked nervously "I don't like to be without my weapon." Without waiting for a response I opened my bag and brought out the celestial blade. It glowed faintly and lit up like a ghost.

"What to see a cool trick?" I asked trying to contain my laughter. Stark instantly nodded.

"I love tricks!" he said. I raised my sword and made it come down aiming for his head. Everyone gasped and I laughed at their surprised faces when it went right through him.

"How did you do that?" asked Thor.

"Wasn't me, celestial bronze passes through mortals," I said calmly "but it would harm monsters, my kind, and gods." I turned and looked meaningfully at Loki and Thor.

"So where do you get that metal?" asked Banner "and may I please see it?" I gingerly handed him the sword and answered his first question.

"Celestial bronze is very rare, but if you're lucky you might find imperial gold near a roman site." I took back the sword when he was done looking at it. Steve clapped his hands together.

"It's been a long day and we will continue this discussion in the mourning but now everyone get some sleep." Natasha showed me to my room and told me good night. I pulled the cover of the bed over me not bothering to change clothes. I smiled, this was going to be something.


	3. Mrs O'Leary and other stuff

I woke up and heard a man yelling.

"Crap I forgot all about that," I said and slid out of my bed grabbing my sword. I ran out my door and over to the elevator.

"Were you going?" asked Loki poking his head out of his room.

"I'm going to fight a monster are you coming?" I asked. Loki looked down the hall and finally came out and followed me in the elevator. The elevator was slow and played fancy music, when we reached the ground floor I held my sword properly and sprinted out of the building. I let it fall to my side as soon as I saw who it was.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" I yelled happily embracing the Hellhound.

"Why are you hugging a truck?" asked Stark who apparently was out there. Loki came outside and saw Mrs. O'Leary.

"Dear me that is a big dog," he said softly. Tony rolled his eyes.

"That is a truck," he said. I went over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Now look," I said "is it a truck now?" Tony looked stunned and slowly shook his head.

"How can you see that?" he asked "both of you?" Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"He is a god and I am a demigod, freaking mortals can't see monsters." I let go of his arm and went up to Mrs. O'Leary.

"You need to go back to camp girl," I whispered "tell Percy I said hi." Mrs. O'Leary wagged her tail and jumped into the shadows disappearing. I turned to see Tony still stunned and Loki trying to hold back laughter.

"Save it you two," I said "remember this never happened." I walked past them and into the building. Loki followed me asking questions.

"How did that dog disappear?" he asked "and you need to tell me about these gods of yours." I smiled slightly and took the stairs instead of the elevator, this was going to take a while.

"Mrs.O'Leary disappeared by shadow traveling all creatures of the underworld can do it, including me," I said "and the Greek gods are self-absorbed and need to get out more, especially my Dad." Loki nodded.

"Ahh yes Hades, now are you immortal?" He asked. I sighed and kept walking up the stairs.

"No I'm not, see my mother was a mortal," I answered "I'm only half god, hence the name demigod or if you prefer Half-blood." Loki stayed silent thinking about this.

"What are the effects of being a demigod or is it just paradise?" he asked. I laughed bitterly.

"I wish it were but no there are side effects," I said "like A.D.H.D, dyslexia, and having monsters hunting you constantly." He nodded and kept pace with me.

"But there are reasons to the disadvantages," I said "the A.D.H.D is for battle, demigods need quick reflexes to survive, the dyslexia is because our brains are wired for Greek not English, and the monsters is just because were half god and its ok to terrorize your enemy's children." Loki laughed and looked at me.

"Now I'm more grateful to be a full god," he commented "tell me more."

"If you get lucky," I said "you get born to a good god like Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, or even Hecate."

"And why are those lucky parents?" he asked curious.

"Because you can get powers , for instance daughter of Hades don't mess with me in my element," I said "Zeus is thunder, Poseidon is water, and Hecate is magic, I mean don't get me wrong all the gods give their children advantages, like Athena goddess of wisdoms kids are like super smart." We reached the floor we needed to be at and Loki bent over and kissed my hand.

"Thank you Luna," he said "you helped me understand your culture better." I stood there stunned as he left and couldn't help feeling happy.

**A/N- I was bored today so I've been updating pretty fast. So yep.**


	4. Iris message

I followed Loki into the room and saw the Avengers in a circle of couches. Loki sat down next to Hawkeye who didn't look happy about that.

"Hey guys," I said and sat down next to Tony "how are you?"

"Not-so-good Banner wants to let off some steam," said Natasha "and the other guy broke the last room he was in, so were going to have to fly somewhere." I shrugged my shoulders and got up again.

"How about he and I go somewhere, I wouldn't mind letting off some steam myself." I patted Banners back and went to get my small bag of Greek gold.

"Hey Loki can you make some sort of mist spring?" I asked the god politely "I need to do something." Loki raised an eyebrow but used his magic to make a small mist rainbow.

"Iris goddess of the rainbow except my offering, show me Chiron," I muttered under my breath and tossed the coin. Chiron's face appeared in the mist.

"Hello Luna, how are the avengers?" he asked.

"Their fine Chiron but the hulk wants to blow off some steam," I replied "are the party ponies still using that forest in Alaska?" Chiron shook his head.

"It's all yours," he said "now let me get back to my card game please." I smiled and waved my hands through the mist destroying the connection.

"Good news I have a place," I said "bad news it's in Alaska." Stark rolled his eyes.

"I can get you guys there," he said annoyed "just don't wreck my new copter with whole letting off steam thing."


	5. Skeletons and the hulk

I held my stomach and groaned.

"Are you air sick or something?" Said Stark sarcastically. I shot a glare at him before returning my attention to my stomach.

"Why Zeus, why?" I groaned "freaking flying is so not good for my health." Banner looked at me concerned.

"Are you OK?" He said "we are almost there." I nodded my head and ran my hand through my hair.

"Its nothing, really I'm ok," I tried to smile but winced.

"Obviously your not," said a voice. Loki appeared and waved a hand.

"Loki I told you to stay at the tower!" Said Stark. Loki just smiled and took a step over to me.

"Luna surprise to see you here," he said. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"If I'm right Loki I told you sit your butt at the tower," I commented "told you he wouldn't listen Stark." I laughed at his surprised face, but then grabbed my stomach and groaned.

"Were here, so you two just message us with that weird thing Luna did when your done steaming off," said Stark"Loki your staying here." Loki frowned but didn't argue. I patted his cheek teasingly and walked out with Banner. The copter raised up into the air and flew away.

"So what now?" I asked "where is the big bad hulk?" Banner frowned and his eyebrows scrunched together.

"How about we do one at a time?" He suggested "you first." I rolled my eyes and concentrated.

Bruce's pov

Luna put her hands out and she looked like she was concentrating. Her body had a black aura surrounding it. Bones started cracking out of the ground and soon she had an army of skeletons surrounding us.

"How about we fight these together," she suggested "it would be good practice." I covered my face with my hands. I felt the other guy coming out, gaining control. Soon the hulk was in full control, him and Luna started to fight the skeletons. The hulk used his usual method- smash and destroy, while Luna's fighting was quick and thoughtful. One time I thought I saw her disappear into the shadows and reappear somewhere else but I wasn't sure. Finally all the 'enemy's' we're gone and the hulk let me have control again.

"Well that was interesting," she said "but it felt good." And as much as I hated myself I agreed with her, the past couple of days the hulk had been pressing me. Now he was satisfied, at least for now. We quickly found a river and Luna put her hand in it making the water spray into mist. She got a hold of Tony and soon we were back at the tower. I remembered Luna's performance with her abilities, now I knew why Fury didn't want her angry. She was a bomb waiting to happen, just like me.


	6. Battle

When Banner and I got back to the tower I noticed one too many heads on the couch.

"Anyone going to introduce me?" I asked glancing at the man I didn't know. His hair was bent in weird points and he was wearing some sort of suit.

"This is Wolverine Luna," said Clint "he used to be an Avenger." Wolverine nodded and looked me up and down.

"Is this the new recruit you told me about," he said "she is scrawny and what twelve?"

"And what are you, five?" I asked angrily "not all people are as young as they look, I'm eighteen." I crossed my arms and waited for his response, he just laughed.

"She does have a sharp tongue!" he said to Clint "aren't you going to introduce ME?" Clint sighed, tired of doing introductions but I answered for him.

"Luna daughter of Hades," I said "don't ask." Wolverine smiled and took a sip of the beer he was holding.

"I've seen enough weird things in my life kid," he said "I learned long ago not to ask." I smiled a little at that and crossed my arms sitting down.

"So how was your trip Banner?" asked Steve. Banner looked down at the ground, back to his quiet shy self.

"It went ok," he said quietly "I think the other guy enjoyed it."

"Well I think he will enjoy this more," said Thor "the man you call Fury has requested our presence in Canada." Banner looked up slowly and nodded thoughtfully.

"That is why Wolfie is here," explained Stark "he's showing us around." Wolverine growled at being called 'wolfie' but finished off his beer crushing it.

"Is the kid coming?" he asked.

"Fury told us to take her," said Clint.

"Then let's get moving," I said "whatever it is it won't stay in one place waiting for us."

"Everyone suit up," said Steve "Luna your mission suit isn't in yet." I smirked and pulled the hood up on my jacket.

"Don't worry Cap. I work better in comfortable clothes," I said. After everyone suited up we filed into the helicopter waiting for us. We landed in a forest twenty yards or so from where the threat was.

"OK team were splitting into groups," said Captain America "Black Widow, Hawk-eye, and Loki you guys are going to go left, Thor, Stark, and me are taking to the trees and the sky, Banner, Wolverine, and Luna go right." Everyone nodded and headed in their assigned directions. A good twenty-five minutes later we saw the threat. It looked like a flock of gigantic birds, maybe five or six, they had silver feathers and golden beaks, their eyes were blood red.

"Damn," said Wolverine "those are big pigeons." I rolled my eyes and heard Steve's voice whisper out of my talkie "Clint's team your up."Ironman, Thor, and the captain jumped/flew down and started fighting too. Eventually Wolverine jumped out the bushes and started to fight, I turned to Banner.

"Hulk time," I said smiling. Banner closed his eyes and let the Hulk take over. He smashed out of the bushes, egger to join in. I stepped out and drew my sword. There was a burst of light and I saw Loki using magic to fight the birds, Lightning flashed and Thor was hitting the birds with no success. Wolverine kept slashing with his claws. Hawk-eye and Black Widow were shooting them with arrows and bullets, Hulk was banging on them with his fists. Everything bounced off of the birds with a vibration sound. Even my sword and Caps. Shield had no effect.

"What are these things made of?" yelled Stark firing missiles. They bounced off and blew up at the feet of the birds.

"The only thing that can withstand my claws is vibranium," said Wolverine. One of the birds lashed out and made a cut on my head.

"Bad move birdie," I said angrily "you're going to die." I felt a pull in my gut and bones started bursting through the ground.

Captain's pov

A bird lunged out and cut Luna on the head.

"Bad move birdie," she said "you're going to die." The air around her darkened and bones started coming out of the ground. Luna screamed and skeletons burst out of the ground and started to attack the birds. Some had spears and swords that had a golden gleam to them. Waves of darkness full of anger and hatred rolled off of the daughter of Hades. Whatever the gold weapons were they were cutting through the birds. More and more skeletons came and one after another the birds were defeated. When all of them were scrap metal, the skeletons collapsed and crumbled into black dust. Luna collapsed too and lay there unmoving.

"Is she ok?" asked Loki. The Hulk ran over to Luna, every step turning more and more into Banner. When he reached her he was normal Banner with his pants torn. He did a once over for her and straightened up.

"She is going to live," he said finally "she needs to rest." He picked her up and we all walked over to the helicopter.


	7. Family

I woke up in my bed at the Avenger tower. My head hurt, everything hurt. I sat up ignoring the pain and walked unsteadily to her door. When I opened it I saw Loki standing there.

"Why is it every time I see you I'm sick or beat up?" I groaned. I tried to push past him but was too weak. I tripped and fell, Loki caught me just before I hit the floor.

"You need rest," he said frowning "you aren't well." I steadied myself and stood up.

"I'm feeling fine now," I said "think I'll go for a walk." Loki smiled and put his arm around my shoulder, he took my waist and let me lean on him for support.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"My pleasure Luna," he said "by the way someone named Nico is waiting for you in the living room." I smiled and almost ran to the living room, Loki had a hard time keeping up. When we got there I ran over to Nico and hugged him. He blinked in surprise and awkwardly patted my back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked "how's Dad and Hazel?" Nico looked down at his shoes and fiddled with the skull ring on his finger.

"Hazel's fine, Dads still immortal," he said quietly.

"Wait this boy is your brother?" asked Stark who was sitting on the couch.

"Half-brother," me and Nico said together.

"Umm guys this is my brother Nico," I said "son of Hades." Steve groaned.

"There are more of you?" he asked "one is enough." Nico looked up angrily and Steve looked almost afraid, Nico had that effect on most people.

"Yeah there are," he said "got a problem with it?" Steve shook his head and kept his distance from Nico.

"Now back to your questions," said Nico "Percy said you were here, I was just checking up on you." I frowned and tugged my ear.

"Nico I'm not a baby anymore," I said "I'm perfectly fine." Nico looked me up and down.

"If by perfectly fine you mean a head wound and exhausting yourself to near death, then you are having a day in the park," he said smirking "I grabbed some nectar just in case." He handed me a small flask, I opened it and took a sip.

"Lemonade," I said "it always tastes like lemonade." Nico gave his ghost of a smile.

"I'm leaving," he said "remember Luna I'm just a shadow-travel away."

"I'll show you out," said Thor. He and Nico left the room.

"Interesting family," commented Clint. I smiled.

"You don't know half of it."

**A/N- Yes Nico is my favorite character in the Percy Jackson and Hero of Olympus series. He is so cool!**


	8. Surprise visitor

I paced across my room. Stark and Banner had sentenced me here until I felt 'better'. I told them I already did but they didn't listen.

"Am I interrupting something?" said a voice behind me.

"Of course not Loki," I said rolling my eyes "being cooped up when I'm perfectly fine is torture." Loki spread his hands out in apology.

"If it makes you feel better I got you a present," he said. He pulled a silver necklace out from behind his back. It was a short chain, almost like a choker, with a silver pendant hanging from it in the shape of a raindrop.

"It's beautiful," I whispered. He came over and gently clasped the necklace around my neck. It looked odd against my black long-sleeved shirt. I smiled at him and hugged him. He pulled my chin up gently up for a kiss. I pulled back surprised but leaned in to kiss him back. When we finally pulled away I blushed and cursed my pale skin.

"Thank you for the necklace," I whispered trying to make the situation less awkward.

"You're terrible at changing the subject," he said teasingly. I pushed him gently.

"How about we get you out of here," said Loki "you have stayed trapped long enough." I cocked an eyebrow.

"Where to?" I asked him.

"How about your half-blood camp?" he asked.

**A/N- #Lona! I'm going to be in Branson tomorrow and Saturday. Tomorrow playing at a band competition and Saturday at silver dollar city. I'm so excited! So of course I won't be able to update anything, Sorry!**


	9. Camp problems

Loki and I stumbled out onto half-blood hill.

"Next time no teleportation spells," I gasped "we are shadow-traveling." Loki nodded weakly and looked up at the hill.

"So this is where your camp is?" he asked "seems quite enough." I snorted and grabbed his hand.

"Come on Mr. Smarty pants," I said happily "let's head towards the border." He followed me up the hill to Thalia's pine tree. We were under the gateway when Loki stopped.

"What's wrong?" I asked "why is the border holding you back, only monsters can't pass gods can come and go." Loki frowned and put his hand out feeling the border.

"Luna I…I'm a frost giant," he said cautiously. Then I understood, just because Loki was known as the god of mischief didn't mean he could entirely forget his legacy.

"I, Luna daughter of Hades, give you permission to enter camp," I said quietly. Loki walked through and kissed my nose.

"Thank you Luna," he said "now let me see this family you're always telling me about."

**A/N- Short chapter. I have been busy. So you guys know my band competition? It was my first one and our band won first place! So on that note, stay cool**

**Stay happy!**


	10. Lets play: tease the Avengers!

Loki and I walked into the camp. "Loki just a heads up," I said "these people hate you for trying to destroy New York and they are armed." Loki nodded and cast some sort of spell. Now instead of the raven-haired god stood a russet haired twenty year-old. "Now come on," I said "you'll like cabin eleven."

"Hey Luna!" said Percy "your back already?" I smiled and dragged Loki over.

"You sound disappointed," I teased "no, I'm just visiting." Percy looked Loki up and down. "Who is this kid?" he asked. I bit my tongue and cursed myself.

"I'm Matt," said Loki coolly "I'm a friend of the Avengers and Luna." I smiled at him and he gave me a small wink.

"That's cool," said Percy buying the lie "so Ghost Queen are the Avengers cool." Loki and I shared a mischievous glance.

"Thor's ok," I said "it's obvious he's the Thunder god you can tell from his snoring!" Loki laughed quietly.

"Captain America is so bossy," he said "he sounds like a mother hen with all that squawking!" I cracked a bigger smile.

"The Hulk's cool," I said "though he always looks like he's sick, I almost always want to check his temperature."

"Hawkeye is always shooting arrows," said Loki "oh no quick that pigeon looks evil, shoot it!" Neither of us dared joke about Black Widow, she scared us both, but Loki was like me, biting his knuckles to contain the laughter.

"Can't…breath!" he exclaimed. Percy rolled his eyes and walked away, but he was smiling too.

**A/N- yes! I love teasing the Avengers. Black Widow is too hard to come with a joke about.**


	11. Hi-Yah!

After a long day at camp me and Loki returned to the Avengers tower.

"Brother, where have thou been?" asked a very angry god of thunder "the man of iron and the green beast have been looking for the young half-blood." Loki shrugged and cast me a worried glance. No way was Loki going to take the fall for being nice to me.

"You see Thor," I said sweetly "Loki was just showing me around New York and letting me stretch my legs, please don't be mad it was my fault." Thor blinked and shook his head.

"Yes alright," he said uncertainly "just go talk to the man of iron and the green beast." I flashed him a smile and pulled Loki past him.

"How did you do that?" whispered Loki as we hurried down the halls.

"You pick up some tricks about gods when you live at camp," I said grinning "especially thunder gods."

"Oh is the Greek god of thunder exactly the same," asked Loki "powerful and an annoying brother?"

"I can't say anything bad about Zeus," I said quietly "he could strike me down right now if I did."

"Well we couldn't have that," he said kissing my nose cheekily. I laughed and messed with his hair. We started to play fight and I accidently flipped him over my shoulder.

"Owww," he said whining "that hurt." I held out my hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Puny god," I scoffed. Loki looked at him.

"How do you know about that?" he asked.

"I'll never tell," I said "Mwhahahah!"

"Well you seem to be fine now," said a voice behind me.

"Hello Stark," I said "and I told you I already was."

Stark glared at me and left.

"So do you want to go look at the stars tonight?" asked Loki "there is a full moon tonight." I jerked and started running in the other direction.

"Wait Luna!" he said running after me.

"Leave me alone Loki!" I yelled "I need to go for a while!"

He chased me and I finally ran into a shadow, disappearing.


	12. Khione

I stumbled out of a shadow, tripping as I walked down a hill. I fell down in a grassy meadow and started to cry.

"Didn't think you would show up and start crying," Said a voice behind me "your kind is so pathetic." I looked up to see Khione minor goddess of snow.

"Of course I showed up," I said growling "if I don't Gaea will send her armies to kill my only family." Khione smiled, her presence made me feel cold and insignificant.

"What family?" she asked "the Hades boy and the son of Mar's girlfriend?" I growled and reached for my sword, but with a flick of her wrist, Khione sent a powerful wind in my direction, knocking me over and slapping my arms and face. In that process my sword had come loose and cut my arm. I hissed in agony and cradled my wound.

"Listen you stupid mortal," she said calmly "you will come here next moon and do exactly what I say or else."

"Or else what?" I said "you'll kill me?" Khione smiled coldly and grabbed my wounded arm putting pressure on it. I screamed at the pain and spit on her. She waved her hand again and deflected it.

"No I won't kill you," she said digging her nails into my arm "at least not right away, first I'll kill everyone you care about, for instance that Norse god?" I spit on her again, this time it actually hit her face. She yelled in outrage and kicked my ribs.

"You haven't heard the last of me!" she screamed and disappeared in a whirlwind of snow. I examined my wound and bound it with strips of denim that I cut from my pants. I had to walk around for a while before finding a suitable shadow to travel in. I passed through the shadow using the last of my energy to go to Stark tower.

**A/N- I know I haven't updated in a while, sorry! What do you think of this chapter? Please tell me below in the comments.**

**Stay cool!**

**Stay Funny!**


	13. My god Luna your bleeding (Again)

As Steve was walking down the halls he almost tripped over Luna. She was just lying there, passed out, bleeding on the floor. Steve noticed the blood-soaked bandages and immediately called Banner over to examine the wound.

"It looks pretty bad," he said gently pulling off the denim strips. Luna sat up immediately and pulled her sword out.

"Oh it's just you Banner," she said sighing "sorry about that I'll get out of your way." She started to get up, but Banner forced her to sit again.

"Your arm is too badly injured," he said "and it seems that one or two of your ribs are broken."

"What exactly were you doing?" asked Steve. Luna winced at this question and tugged her ear.

"I was just walking and fell down a hill," she said.

"Then how did you get your cut?" asked Banner "I mean falling sort of explains the broken ribs."

"I accidently cut myself with my sword OK?" snapped Luna "gods do you need to know everything?" She stood up, ignoring Banner's attempts to get her to sit and walked down the hall towards her room.

"Is it just me or was that weird?" asked Steve "and was there some sort of worry in her eyes?" Banner looked at where Luna had been moments before.

"Honestly Steve I think she's hiding something," he answered "and I personally don't believe that hill story." Steve raised an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" he asked interested.

"Those broken ribs felt like they were kicked," Banner said "and that arm wound had nail prints next to it." Steve nodded and got up from where he had been sitting.

"I'll ask Loki about her," Steve said "he seems to know her best."

**A/N- Gods I'm such a bad writer. Well, I at least hope that you enjoyed it. Just a heads up the ending is coming! I will probably do a sequel if you guys want. How about you let me know it the comments below?**


	14. I'm so sorry Loki

The next morning I came to breakfast and sat down. The avengers stared expectantly at me for an explanation. Instead I said something I instantly regretted.

"I'm leaving to live with my father in the underworld." Everyone looked surprised, especially Loki.

"Chiron is sending my cousin Percy here in my place," I added "he should arrive by noon." I got up and left, leaving them in stunned silence.

I heard the door creaked open and someone walk into my room.

"Luna… I," said Loki sitting down on my bed.

"I'm sorry Loki," I said looking out of my window "I'm so, so, sorry." He bowed his head and looked at his hands.

"Why Luna?" Loki asked "why do you have to leave?" I went over to him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm a danger to anyone I'm around," I replied "you will be safer if I'm gone." I gently took off my necklace, the one Loki had given me and set it in his hands.

"Goodbye Loki," I whispered "give this to someone who deserves it." I picked up my small bag and left without turning back.

Percy's POV

I walked off the helicopter and onto the tower roof. Everyone had a sad expression on their face, a man, I supposed he was Loki came in holding a silver necklace which he put in his pocket.

"If it makes you guys feel better, Luna's going to feel more comfortable with her dad," I said "children of Hades tend to like the darkness." This seem to dampen the mood even more.

"I'm sorry about your cousin Percy," said Loki "but do you know what made her leave?" I shook my head.

"She never told any of us," I said. All the avengers snapped to attention.

"Has this happened before?" asked a red haired lady, black widow would be my guess.

"Yeah, every full moon Luna disappeared and came back with bruises and cuts," I said raising an eyebrow "she only talked to Nico or Hazel about what was wrong."

"Then why didn't they ever tell anyone else?" asked a blond guy that sort of reminded me of Jason.

"She always made them swear on the river Styx never to tell," I answered catching up to what they were thinking "that's the most serious oath you can make." They all looked like they had figured out what happens if you break the promise.

"Before she left she said she was doing it to protect me," said Loki quietly "is someone threatening to hurt us to get to her?" The Avengers looked at each other.

"Do you know how to get to the underworld?" asked Black widow.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked "I've been to Hell many times."

"Avengers Assemble!" yelled Blond guy "what can you do son?"

"Let's just say I can give you some water protection."

**A/N- That's right the Avengers are going to the underworld! I just had to have Captain America say 'Avengers Assemble', it was too good to pass up! Write down in the comments how ****YOU**** think this should end!**


	15. Settling down

**Third Person POV**

Loki rolled out a map of the U.S.

"So show us where to go," Loki said handing Percy a sharpie. Percy studied the map, his dyslexia making it hard to read the map names. Finally he circled three spots on the map and sat down the sharpie.

"Los Angeles, New York and Boston?" asked Stark.

"The Hollywood sign, statue of Liberty, and Red Sox stadium," Percy explained "what? Hades loves baseball and the Boston accent." The Avengers looked at each other and shrugged.

"The statue of Liberty is the easiest to get to," said Clint under his breath.

Natasha nodded and kissed his cheek.

"That settles it," said Thor "the demigod will leads us to the underworld through lady Liberty."

"What makes me think Staples has something to do with this?" asked Stark jokingly "because that was easy!"

"Just wait the hard part is coming," said Percy "do any of you sing?"

**Luna's POV**

I sat down my bag on my new bed. A skeleton came in and bowed.

"Ma'am the master says dinner is at eight," he said in a chilling voice.

"Tell him I'm not hungry," I whispered. Last thing I need is to be stuck here because I ate a pomegranate or something.

The skeleton gave another bow and left me alone.

"Anyone up for Mexican?" I asked myself. I grabbed a jacket I had packed and left out of my door.


	16. Avenger sing-a-long!

**Third Person POV**

The Avengers and Percy arrived at the statue of Liberty and started to look for an entrance.

"Guys?" asked Percy in mild alarm "what are you doing?" Everyone rolled their eyes in perfect sync.

"We are looking for an entrance," said Thor in a booming voice.

"The only way for a living thing to enter is by music," Percy explained "don't ask."

"Does anyone know how to play an instrument or sing?" asked Clint. Everyone's head turned to look at Stark.

"Oh no I do not sing," stammered Stark.

"But I heard you have the most beautiful singing voice," coaxed Natasha. That got Stark's attention and he started to sing, soon Thor and Banner joined in until all of the Avengers except Clint and Natasha were singing. The Liberty island shook until a doorway appeared in lady Liberty's foot.

"After you Percy," said Banner who had actually taken the time to learn his name.

**Luna's POV**

I smiled in satisfaction, that taco was delicious. But my short happiness was interrupted by my father's booming voice yelling my name.

"I'm coming!" I hollered back and started to make my way to his throne in the garden. Don't get me wrong, Persephone's garden in my father's palace is very beautiful, but it is also very…mournful. The flowers seem to bow their heads in warning and the air is both cold and mysterious.

"Luna," said Hades simply looking me up and down "you've grown." Persephone looked at me in dislike.

"Excuse me husband," she said rising up from her throne next to his "I'll leave you alone with YOUR daughter." She spat out the word 'your' as if it were poison and disappeared in a puff of flowers.

"How friendly," I said sarcastically "I feel so loved in her presence." Hades looked at me sternly.

"Do not talk about your step-mother in such a way," he said "I expect you to show respect!" I bowed my head and nodded.

"How are your siblings?" Hades asked stiffly. I almost laughed, suddenly he decides to care!

"They are fine father," I said "although they wish you would bless us with your presence more often." Just as it looked like he was going to get angry, a ghost rushed in and whispered something in his ear.

"INTRUDERS!" Hades screamed in outrage "BRING THEM TO ME!" The ghost nodded and floated/ran off.

"We will continue this later," warned my father "now come, maybe you can help."

**A/N- Who do you think the intruders are? (Evil laugh)**


	17. My Gods (as in the underworld kind)

**Loki's POV**

I grimaced as a skeleton soldier pushed me and the Avengers into a garden.

"It's beautiful," I commented quietly.

"Don't eat anything here," warned Percy "or you can't leave." Thor inched away from a pomegranate he was going to pick. We finally arrived in a clearing that had two thrones in it, one was made out of bone and the other was made of interweaving vines.

"WHO DARES ENTER THE UNDERWORLD?" boomed the man sitting on the bone throne. The woman on the vine throne winced at the sound. Everyone looked at me to speak, great they will totally trust the god of mischief.

"I am Loki of Asgard," I said stepping forward "and these are my companions, the Avengers and Percy Jackson."

"YOU DARE TO BRING MY NEPHEW HERE!?" asked Hades "guards bring Perseus forward!" The skeletons pushed Percy up, making him trip and fall.

"Well, well," said Hades a smile spreading across his face "I told you last time little hero, do not enter my domain uninvited." Percy stood up and took a pen out of his pocket.

"If I remember correctly Hades," he said "last time I saw you I almost stabbed your throat." Hades cringed like this was an unpleasant memory.

"You dare threaten me?" Hades said quietly "I could kill you right now."

"No please husband," said the woman on the throne next to Hades "let's hear their purpose for being here first." Hades huffed in annoyance, but still gestured for me to speak again.

"We only seek your daughter Luna," I said "may we speak with her?" Hades sighed.

"LUNA!" he yelled. Then Luna appeared next to him. I could instantly tell her and Hades were related. Same jet black hair, same intense eyes, like they were either geniuses or just plain mad, same aura of dangerous power.

"Luna, our visitors wanted to see you," said Hades. Luna surveyed everyone, but she didn't look at me.

"What do you need?" Luna asked her gaze fixed intently on us. I stumbled a bit at the harshness in her voice.

"We need to talk to you," I said "alone would be most appreciated." Hades narrowed his eyes, but waved his hand and everyone disappeared except him and his wife.

"Don't be long Luna," he said "you can let them go this time, but next time the will face death." He disappeared in a flurry of darkness, his wife smiled and disappeared too.

"Luna we know what's going on," said Percy "and you don't need to keep away to protect us." Luna's gaze softened and she relaxed.

"Percy I wish it was that easy," She whispered "I would love to go back with you, but I'm afraid to." Percy walked up to her and put and comforting arm around her shoulder.

"Hey ghost queen don't be afraid," he said calmly "tell you what, next moon you take one of us with you, to see what happens." Luna gave away just a ghost of a smile.

"I'll give it a try," she said "let's go."

"Wouldn't your father get worried?" asked Steve.

"No he doesn't care what his children do," Luna said "I could take over the underworld and he wouldn't notice."

"Let's get out of here," said Stark "this place is making me depressed."

**A/N- Little bit longer than usual. Tell me what you think I should do, because seriously I think I might be getting a case of writers block. All reviews are appreciated!**


	18. Luna's past

**Loki's POV**

Luna quickly led us up and out of the underworld. Even now in the semi-safe passageways she drew her sword, it glowed faintly and led the way.

"So what's the deal with your dad?" I asked "you and him seem…distant." She looked at me, her rock hard gaze softened a little.

"When I was little I lived with him," she said "I didn't know my mother, but when I was ten he sent me to live at camp half-blood, alone, scared." Her gaze hardened again.

"I was so young Loki," Luna said biting her lip "I felt like he had abandoned me, I had no friends, I lived in the Hermes cabin because no one believed I was his daughter." I lowered my gaze.

"Do you know how it feels?" she asked in a whisper "to feel rejected, cast out, forgotten?"

"Yes," I answered "I felt like Odin had forgotten me, favored Thor." I looked behind me and saw Thor laughing with his friends.

"I tried to take over Asgard, your world, I even tried to destroy the Jotunhiem," I added "then I learned to forgive, Odin never abandoned me, it was just my own foolishness." She nodded and kept going.

"I don't like to talk about it," Luna explained "I hate his guts honestly, it took all my strength not to join Kronos, I was mad at him for not claiming me." She gave me a look that was hard to understand.

"I learned to hold my anger, save it," there was a mad glint in her eyes "everything I do, all the training, it's not to impress him, it's to fight whoever gets in my way."

**A/N- Next chapter they will be in the Avenger tower again.**


	19. A little thank you before going on

**A/N-Before I post another chapter, I would like to thank a few people for helping me continue this story.**

**Sloturtle- girl you are just crazy. Your my best friend and sister, I don't know how I could live without you. You are one of the few reasons that I continue writing and are part of who I am today. You encouraged me to live up to my full potential and the one who encouraged me to share my thoughts and humor. Thank you.**

**TheWildeFiles - Dude, I don't know you in real life. You were the first to review and I'm glad you like the story. I feel good when people tell me good things about my stories. You are a great supporter, you always know what to say. You were one of the first people to spot out Lona. I hope that you keep on enjoying the story.**

**Adopteddaughterofhestia- I love how you always comment and end each review with your signature 'Jesus bless ya!' You know just how to comment and you are constantly complementing my stuff, enough that I feel like I actually write at least decent. As Sloturtle puts it 'I just pull it out of my brain dumpster' Thank you.**

**If I didn't thank you let me just say that you aren't forgotten. Thank you all for reviewing, giving advice, and practically guiding me through writing this story. You guys are the best and I hope that you have people who read and enjoy your stories as much as I hope you have mine (or as far as what I have).**


	20. Notice!

**A/N-Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I have a bad case of writers block, so I might continue this sometime in September. Before that time if your interested in adopting this fanfiction pm me or write a review telling me so and I will respond as quickly as possible. If one of you do adopt it then it's yours and I won't continue it.**

**Thanks for understanding.**

**Savespot**

**Hey guys me again.**

**Shiningamidemidragonslayer99 has decided to adopt the story. So go check that out, I will also list him in my favorite options page.**


End file.
